


two.

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" + any characters you wish.





	two.

“Put me down right now, Ben Solo!” Armitage shouts as Ben throws him over his shoulder, hands holding tightly at his thighs. Armitage beats his hands against Ben’s back; the action is only met with a laugh as he feels Ben carrying him somewhere. He tries to squirm out of his grip, ignoring the children giggling around them. All the attempts fall short of their goal, but he picks up the fight when he sees the sand turn into the wood structure of the dock. “Ben, don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare!”

Ben laughs again. “Armie, I thought you knew better than to swear in front of the kids.”

“Solo, I am not joking. You better put me down.”

“What do you think’s gonna happen? All I’m doing is bringing you to your lifeguard post.”

“I find that very hard to believe.”

Ben adjusts his hold on Armitage, moving him to cradle him in his arms like he weighs nothing. There’s a cocky, self-confident grin on his lips that Armitage would love to just smack off his face.

“Are you accusing me of lying?” Ben’s face twists into some form of offense. “What else would I be doing?”

Armitage crosses his arms across his over his chest. “I think that you’re up to no good.”

“Me? Never.” The mischievous glint in Ben’s eyes give him away.

Armitage knows it’s a lost cause, that he’s lost. He lets out a sigh as Ben continues to carry him to the far point of the dock, past the spot they have set up for life guarding. It comes to no surprise to him when he feels his body being thrown. Still, he lets out a yelp as he feels his body propelling towards the water.

His only saving grace is that he’s able to grab Ben before he falls and pull him down with him.


End file.
